1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate improving a decrease of specific resistance of a signal electrode according to plasma treatment, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a switching element to apply a driving voltage to a pixel electrode. The switching element includes a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode. A channel layer forming a channel according to a gate voltage applied to the gate electrode is disposed between the source electrode and the drain electrode of the switching element. The channel layer includes a semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon, poly-silicon or an oxide semiconductor.
When the semiconductor layer includes amorphous indium-gallium-zinc oxide (“a-IGZO”), a portion of the a-IGZO treated by Argon (Ar) plasma is converted to a conductive member, which forms the source electrode and the drain electrode.
However, a specific resistance of the source electrode and the drain electrode does not sufficiently decrease below a certain level only by the Ar plasma treatment on the a-IGZO. Also, the specific resistance of the conductive electrode generated by the Ar plasma treatment is not uniform on a surface of the conductive electrode, such that it is difficult to apply the plasma treatment on a substrate having a relatively large area.